bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 58: New Allies
The air was still as I ran to the front of the room. Kisara had walked back to her male friend. "So then that must be.... Titanium?" Allagar asked, standing in front of the two. "Yes." The male said, walking forward to pat Allagar on the head. He had white hair, almost silver like Kisara's. He was wearing a lot of gold. His face was smooth. He had no scars or anything. "How did you two survive this long?" "We didn't." "Then... how?" "The tribute of wind," Kisara spoke up. "We weren't about to die when we discovered what the king was doing to the citizens. We are doomed to eternal reincarnation. Just like you all." My heart skipped a beat. I ignored it and continued ripping up the floorboard. It wouldn't budge with any of my attempts. I wasn't built for strength. "Gaia?" I called to him. "Need help?" He asked. "Yes. Would you mind?" "Not at all." Gaia effortlessly ripped the floorboard in two, revealing mom's surprise. It was a key. But to what? There was a note under it. I read aloud. "My children. I have brought you here in hopes that by now you would be allowed to roam freely. If you're reading this, then obviously I was right. There is another threat. Not just Valer. This key is the key to your fathers weapon storage. Gather an army. Give the weapons to the ones who need them. We wanted you to be safe. We love you all. And we know you will survive. For it is your destiny." I put the note down and held the key in my hand. "So... they want us to make an army?" Aqua asked. "That's so unlike them." "Then this danger must be something beyond even our abilities." Gaia said, leaning against the wall. "Then we will. That's not an issue. We will start recruitment in Stalaria after we finish Nike's game." Frost said, her voice echoed. "Right." Allagar said, hugging Kisara. "Wait. We'd like to go with you." Kisara said, stepping forward with the one Allagar called Titanium. "Why?" I asked. Obviously they were desperate to go with us, could I really ignore that? "We've looked up to you since our first lives." She replied, now holding Titanium close to her. "Last time we saw you, we were interrupted. We couldn't be allies then. So why not now? Afterall, you do need an army. Let us be the starting forces." We all looked at each other. We couldn't make any quick decisions. "Ok. You're coming with us to Stalaria. We're not saying you're our allies, but we will make a decision there." Pandora said. It was a reasonable plan. We would have to see if we could trust them somehow. And this was the perfect idea. Now we just had to get to Crescentia. It was a good thing we didn't have to go through Devera. We saved time by not. Even if we did get sidetracked by this. It was better than having to control Allagar's rampage. We would still have to find out what was with that. But that was something for a later date. "Alright. So. Where are we heading?" Kisara asked. "Crescentia. Let's go." Aqua said, running out of the door, we all followed. We ran until we reached the forest shrine. Where we picked up Sheath and headed full speed to Crescentia. Category:Blog posts